Prétendre que tout va bien
by Miriel Black
Summary: De sa septième année jusqu'à la deuxième guerre, Remus essai de maintenir les apparences. Il essai de sourire quand Sirius en embrasse une autre, il essai d'oublier quand ses meilleurs amis sont assassinés et son amant se retrouve à Azkaban. Prétendre que tout va bien. Slash
1. Chapitre 1

**Note de l'auteur:**

Il y a cinq ans j'ai publié deux cycles de drabbles, _Des garçons ordinaires_ et _Un soldat est vieux à 34 ans_ racontant l'histoire de Remus et Sirius à travers les lettres de l'alphabet, en 100 mots à chaque fois. Depuis plusieurs d'entre vous m'ont demandé que je réécrive cette histoire mais en format traditionnel, avec des chapitres.

Ce n'est pas exactement ce que je fais ici. Cette fic est une nouvelle version de l'histoire de Remus et Sirius, et elle sera conté en plusieurs chapitres. Certains passages seront très proches, ou même tirés directement de mes deux cycles de drabbles, mais beaucoup de l'histoire sera nouvelle. J'espère qu'elle plaira aux anciens lecteurs, comme aux nouveaux.

 **Résumé:** Trois périodes de la vie de Remus, 1978-1981 la fin de Poudlard et la première guerre, 1983-1988 l'entre deux guerres, et 1994-1996 la deuxième guerre. RL/SB

 **J'attend vos reviews!**

Prétendre que tout va bien

Chapitre 1:

Une vieille bouteille de Bièraubeurre, vide, couchée sur le côté, tournait tranquillement comme les aiguilles d'une montre. Alors qu'elle ralentissait, on entendis quelques étudiants retenir leur souffle, puis des exclamations bruyantes lorsqu'elle s'arrêta.

« Remus ! »

Le jeune homme se redressa un peu en entendant son nom. Le goulot de la bouteille pointait bel et bien vers lui. Il se força à sourire, quoi qu'il devait avoir l'air un peu crispé. Un regard autour du cercle qu'ils formaient lui fit savoir que tous les autres s'amusaient encore de ce jeu. James ne perdit pas une seconde pour faire tourner la bouteille à nouveau.

Remus réalisa probablement un instant trop tard que son premier baiser serait avec un partenaire choisi au hasard, par une vieille bouteille de verre, un samedi soir dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Il pris soin de maintenir son sourire crispé, mais silencieusement il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se maudire. _Quelle histoire glorieuse à raconter à ses futures petits-enfants._

Leur dernier printemps à Poudlard était sur le point de commencer. Dans moins de deux semaines, Remus fêterait ses 18 ans. Et alors que les autres septièmes années à Gryffondor semblaient tous excités à l'idée de passer leurs ASPICs et de commencer leur carrière, Remus n'arrivait pas à se joindre à l'exaltation générale.

Un loup-garou ne pouvait devenir Auror. C'est ce que James et Sirius ferait, mais pas Remus. Peu importe les résultats qu'il recevrait à ses examens, il ne deviendrait pas Auror, ou guérisseur à Sainte-Mangouste, ou employé au Département de la coopération magique internationale. Depuis quelques mois maintenant, l'angoisse de quitter Poudlard pour commencer sa vie adulte avait privé Remus de biens des heures de sommeil. Le jour, il essayait de se concentrer sur ses cours, ses amis ou les sorties à Prés-au-Lard, mais la nuit il n'avait cesse de se retourner sous ses couvertures sans trouver le repos.

La bouteille tournait encore, pointant tour-à-tour vers différents sixièmes et septièmes années qui s'étaient joints à leurs cercle. Remus se demanda encore une fois pourquoi il s'était laissé convaincre de participer à ce jeu stupide.

Il se répétait souvent à lui-même qu'il devrait profiter autant que possible de ses derniers mois à Poudlard. Participer aux dernières frasques des Maraudeurs, assister aux derniers matchs de Quidditch de James, faire la vie dure à Rusard et Peeves pour quelques mois encore… Passer des soirs comme celui-ci, à dérober des Bièraubeurres et des gâteaux aux cuisines, puis à boire en riant jusqu'à ce que le monde devienne un peu flou, et que James ou Sirius propose un jeu idiot qui leur permette de continuer à boire et à rire…

Et la bouteille s'arrêta finalement.

« Violette ! »

Remus n'eut pas vraiment le temps de réagir. Une fille de sixième, pas moche mais surtout très ivre franchit la distance qui les séparait en quelques secondes, et saisissant son visage à deux mains lui posa un baiser court mais très appuyé sur les lèvres. En se reculant elle éclata de rires, et la plupart des étudiants présents firent de même.

Voilà. Son premier baiser. Remus se força à rire comme les autres.

La bouteille était repartie et le jeune homme réfléchissait déjà aux excuses qu'il pourrait inventer pour regagner son dortoir au plus tôt.

Un peu plus loin à sa gauche Sirius riait de bon coeur, une bouteille de Bièraubeurre en main d'un côté et le bras autour des épaules d'une fille de l'autre. Il avait l'air à l'aise, dans son élément. La bouteille l'avait déjà choisi plus de trois fois et il semblait s'en plaire. Plus tôt, lui et une autre fille de septième s'était donné en spectacle en s'embrassant à pleine bouche pendant plus d'une minute. Remus eut un sourire amer en y repensant. Ce jeu était simplement insupportable.

Il aurait voulu que cette année soit la meilleur de ses années à Poudlard, comme celle que Sirius, James et Peter semblait passer. Sirius était plus insouciant et plus populaire que jamais, James était aux anges depuis qu'il était en couple avec Lily, et Peter semblait finalement plus confiant en lui-même. Pendant ce temps-là, Remus avait l'impression de jouer la comédie. Rire ne lui semblait plus naturel. Son sourire était souvent forcé. Il n'avait plus le même les mêmes intérêts qu'auparavant.

Pour être honnête, il aurait été content d'aller à ses cours le jour, de faire ses devoirs le soir et d'aller se coucher tôt par la suite. La fin de semaine, il aurait été satisfait de simplement lire à la bibliothèque. C'était le reste de ses activités qui lui semblait pénible. Sirius qui venait l'interrompre en plein travail en surgissant derrière lui pour le faire sursauter. Sirius qui le réveillait et insistait pour qu'il l'accompagne dans les couloirs en plein milieu de la nuit. Sirius qui, durant les vacances de Noël lui lançait des boules de neige dès qu'ils mettaient le nez dehors.

Sirius qui riait sans cesse à gorge déployée. Sirius qui, essoufflé, avait un teint rosé après avoir couru pour arriver à l'heure à ses cours. Sirius qui embrassait à nouveau une fille devant lui.

Remus secoua la tête rapidement et se força à détourner les yeux. Quelqu'un avait probablement ensorcelé cette bouteille pour qu'elle tombe aussi souvent sur le Maraudeur aux yeux clairs.

Quelque chose avait changé en Remus au cours des vacances d'été. C'était un frisson qui lui parcourait l'échine lorsque Sirius le frôlait en marchant dans un couloir. C'était une rougeur sur ses joues quand Sirius revenait des douches en ne portant rien d'autre qu'une serviette autour de la taille. C'était ces rêves qu'il avait chaque nuit et qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de revoir en boucle durant le jour.

Apparemment, être un loup-garou ne lui suffisait pas, il fallait qu'il soit homosexuel en plus. _Tant qu'à être anormal…_

Remus ne se faisait pas d'idée quant à la suite des choses. James et Lily serait heureux ensemble. Peter réussirait ses ASPICs, Sirius…

Sirius continuerait probablement à courir les jupons pour quelques temps. Et puis il trouverait une gentille fille, une sorcière intelligente, belle, plus sérieuse que les autres. Et après un temps Sirius l'épouserait. Et ils auraient probablement des enfants. James serait le parrain du plus vieux, peut-être que Remus serait le parrain du suivant.

C'était ainsi que Remus se voyait. Parrain. Célibataire bien sûr. Probablement sans emploi. Ça ce n'était pas si grave, un enfant ne comprendrai pas pendant bien des années ce que ça voulait dire d'être au chômage. La vie serait belle…

Remus fut ramené à la réalité par une bouteille de Bièraubeurre qu'on venait de lui mettre en main. Le cercle d'étudiants éméchés s'était peu à peu brisé et la bouteille du jeu reposait immobile au sol sans personne pour la tourner. James était assis plus loin sur un fauteuil près du feu, Lily sur les genoux. Peter ronflait, couché sur le sol. Remus reconnu quelques autres étudiants qui avaient décidé que le tapis de la salle commune leur servirait de lit pour ce soir.

C'était Sirius qui lui parlait maintenant, désignant d'un geste la boisson qu'il venait de lui donner.

« Il n'en reste que deux, on a qu'à les finir… »

Remus hocha la tête, et d'un même mouvement ils descendirent leur bouteille en quelques longues gorgées. Pour un instant ensuite, Remus eut l'impression que la salle commune autour de lui était un peu plus floue qu'avant. Il se demanda combien de Bièraubeurres il avait eut ce soir. Il secoua la tête brièvement.

« Je crois que je vais monter me coucher » dit-il lentement, réalisant qu'il avait enfin une excuse pour regagner son lit.

Sirius acquiesça silencieusement avant de reporter son regard vers le reste de la pièce. Remus se dirigea vers les escaliers.

Le jeune homme était à la mi-point de son ascension lorsqu'il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à la salle commune. Il se figea un instant à cause de ce qu'il y vit. Sirius semblait discuter avec la fille de septième année. Elle couchée sur le dos sur un des sofa. Lui, à moitié penché sur elle, ses bras tendus supportant son poids, une main de chaque côté de la tête de la jeune femme.

Remus se força à détourner la tête, à continuer son ascension, à respirer normalement. C'était Sirius, il devrait s'y habituer à la longue.

Arrivé à son dortoir, Remus se changea rapidement et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se brosser les dents. Apercevant son visage dans le miroir, le jeune homme se surprit encore par son expression neutre. Pas de sourcils froncés, pas de lèvres pincées, malgré la tempête qui semblait gronder au creux de son ventre. Juste pour voir, Remus se força à nouveau à sourire et son reflet lui renvoya l'image tout-à-fait normale d'un jeune homme de 17 ans, heureux.

 _Au moins il y avait une chose à laquelle il était doué… prétendre, mentir…_

De retour à son lit, il se faufila sous les draps. Comme à son habitude, il commença à fixer le baldaquin au dessus de lui, priant pour que le sommeil le gagne rapidement.

Un moment passa. La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit alors d'un coup, réveillant Remus qui avait basculé dans un demi-sommeil. C'était un Sirius à l'allure agitée qui pénétra seul dans la pièce, enlevant ses chaussures d'un coup de talon, refermant la porte derrière lui, puis se dirigeant d'un pas rapide vers son lit défait à la gauche de Remus. Il s'y assit avec un soupir agacé, remarquant presque immédiatement que Remus était aussi éveillé.

« Ça va ? » dit-il à demi-voix.

Remus hocha imperceptiblement la tête.

« Fatigué, c'est tout. »

« Tu as passé une bonne soirée ? »

Remus refit le même sourire qu'il avait fait devant le miroir.

« Ouais, pas mal. »

Une expression indéchiffrable passa sur le visage de Sirius.

« Vraiment ? »

Remus ne sut quoi répondre.

« Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? » demanda-t-il à la place.

« Allons Moony, je sais que tu n'aimes pas ces jeux-là. »

Sirius avait un sourire étrange en disant cela. Comme s'il voulait lui faire avouer quelque chose.

« C'était correct, » dit Remus simplement.

« Tu n'as pas aimé embrasser Violette ? Pourtant c'est une fille sympa… » continua Sirius.

Remus hésita un instant, se demandant ce qu'il oserait admettre devant Sirius.

« Elle n'est pas vraiment mon type. »

Sirius eut un rire sec et secoua la tête. Sortant son pyjamas de sa table de chevet, il commença à déboutonner sa chemise. Remus cru que la conversation avait pris fin, mais Sirius se retourna pour le fixer à nouveau des yeux.

« Quoi ? » dit-il, peut-être un peu trop rapidement face au regard interrogateur.

« Pas ton type ? En effet, c'est une manière de le dire… »

Le ton de Sirius était moqueur. Remus fronça les sourcils et se releva sur un coude dans son lit. Il essaya de maintenir une voix égale:

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »

« C'est quoi ton type, Moony ? Les brunes ? Les blondes ? Grande, petite ? »

Quelque chose dans la voix de Sirius indiquait qu'il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir une réponse. Cette fois Remus s'assit complètement dans son lit.

« Sur qui voulais-tu que la bouteille tombe ? Il doit bien y avoir quelqu'un… »

Dans la noirceur Sirius s'était approché lentement de son lit, sa chemise maintenant complètement ouverte. Il en rajouta, toujours d'un ton moqueur:

« Si ce n'était pas une fille… alors peut-être un garçon ? »

« Arrête de faire l'idiot », répliqua Remus, fronçant les sourcils.

Sirius resta planté à côté de son lit, en silence, un peu trop près pour les goûts de Remus. Alors qu'il avait évité son regard jusque là, Remus osa finalement relevé la tête et sonder ce qu'il pouvait voir de l'expression de son ami dans la noirceur. Sirius avait simplement relevé un sourcil, narquois.

« Je crois qu'à la place de Violette, tu aurais bien aimé que la bouteille tombe… sur moi. »

Ces mots eurent l'effet d'une douche glacée sur Remus. Il se força à déglutir.

« N'importe quoi ! »

Son ton n'était pas très convaincant. Sirius rit de nouveau.

« Voyons mon cher… je ne suis pas aussi aveugle que les autres. J'ai bien remarqué tes regards, tes frissons… tes rougissements. »

En disant cela, Sirius effleura sa joue d'un doigts, comme pour le provoquer. Remus repoussa sa main d'un geste brusque, comme si elle l'avait brulé.

« Arrête. »

Sirius ne prit pas compte de ses mots et s'assis brusquement sur son lit, beaucoup trop près de l'autre jeune homme.

« C'est simple, tu en pince pour moi. Rien de plus normal, la moitié de l'école est pareille… » dit-il comme si la situation était des plus banales. « Alors vas-y. J'ai embrassé assez de filles ce soir, c'est à ton tour maintenant. »

Pour toute réponse, Remus le fixa en silence, dégouté. Et blessé.

« Dégage de mon lit. Tu es ivre. »

Mais Sirius ignora ses paroles et se pencha vers lui… Remus le repoussa à deux mains, forts. N'attendant pas la réaction de son ami, le jeune homme sorti de son lit, essayant de mettre le plus de distance entre Sirius et lui.

« Attends ! »

Rapide, Sirius s'était levé pour l'agripper par le poignet. D'un geste frustré, Remus se dégagea aussitôt.

« Va faire foutre Sirius. »

En quelques enjambés il avait atteint la salle de bain dont il claqua la porte, avant de la verrouiller. Avisant son reflet dans le miroir, Remus fut surpris de voir son teint coloré par la colère. Il souffla, se forçant à se calmer, lentement.

Pour une fois qu'il avait oublié de prétendre, de mentir… Ça lui apprendra.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Note de l'auteur:**

Je suis contente de voir que plusieurs d'entre vous ont aimé le premier chapitre...

Et maintenant vous allez probablement me détester... ;-)

J'attend vos reviews !

 **Avertissement: Le Rating M n'est pas pour rire, c'est sérieux, surtout dans ce chapitre ! Vous êtes prévenus !**

* * *

Chapitre 2:

Sirius ne reparla jamais de ce qui s'était passé ce soir-là.

Le lendemain il se plaignit d'un mal de tête. Ils découvrirent que James avait dormi sur le canapé et Peter sur le tapis de la salle commune. Ils allèrent déjeuner ensemble, et rien d'autre ne fut mentionné.

Les mois suivants se déroulèrent plus ou moins comme Remus l'avait prévu. Leurs cours se poursuivirent, et leur charge de travail augmenta alors que les ASPICs approchaient. Ils passèrent leurs dernières pleines lunes à explorer la forêt interdite. Gryffondor gagna la coupe des Quatre Maisons.

James et Lily étaient toujours ensembles, et Remus soupçonnait que James allait bientôt demander à Lily de l'épouser. Sirius était en couple depuis trois mois avec Angela, une sixième année et attrapeuse dans l'équipe de Gryffondor. Remus ne savait pas si le couple allait survivre au départ de Sirius une fois l'année finie. Peut-être.

Remus ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il ferait une fois parti de Poudlard. Il aurait toujours pu retourner habiter chez son père, mais le vieil homme n'avait probablement pas l'argent nécessaire pour subvenir à leurs besoins à tous les deux. Remus serait un fardeaux tout simplement.

C'est James finalement qui lui vint en aide. Une semaine à peine avant le départ du Poudlard Express, il aborda Remus alors qu'il lisait près du lac, et lui proposa un endroit où vivre. Il avait hérité de ses parents une grande maison sur une terre dans le Pays de Galles, et un petit cottage à l'écart s'y trouvait, pour l'instant inoccupé. Remus le voulait-il temporairement ?

Remus aurait voulu hésiter en entendant une telle offre. Mais en réalité il n'avait pas d'autre option et il avait besoin d'un endroit où dormir, au moins pour les premières semaines, ou les premiers mois. Silencieusement il se promit: _pour l'été._

Durant la dernière semaine de juin, James et Lily emménagèrent donc dans la maison ancestrale des Potter, Remus dans le cottage avoisinant, Sirius dans un appartement à Londres qu'il venait de s'acheter et Peter dans une maisonnette dans le Surrey. Pour une fois, les choses allaient mieux que ce que Remus avait prévu.

« Du lait pour ton thé ? »

Lily était venu le visiter au cottage pour l'après-midi pendant que James était parti en mission de reconnaissance pour Dumbledore. Depuis peu ils étaient tous devenus plus actifs dans la lutte contre Voldemort, et bien que Lily supporte leur cause de tout coeur, elle était encore nerveuse à chaque fois que James devait la quitter pour plus de quelques heures.

La jeune femme lui sourit en hochant la tête, et Remus la rejoignit à la petite table de cuisine avec le pot de lait.

« Êtes-vous prêts pour samedi ? »

James avait finalement fait sa grande demande et la fête de fiançailles était pour la fin de semaine, chez les Potter.

« Oh, tu sais, des détails… Une erreur dans la commande des fleurs, des gens qui répondent à leur invitation à la dernière minute… »

« Vraiment ? À moins d'une semaine de la fête ? »

« Il y a toujours un malpoli qui veut soudainement venir accompagné de sa cousine ou de sa grande-tante… », commenta Lily en levant les yeux au ciel et Remus ne put s'empêcher de rire.

Il y eut une pause, la jeune femme le regardant avec hésitation.

« Tu penses encore venir seul, Remus ? Pas de… cavalière ? »

Le jeune homme se figea, sa tasse de thé à mi-chemin au-dessus de la table. Il essaya d'offrir un sourire réconfortant et de poser doucement sa tasse dans sa soucoupe.

« Non Lily, pas de cavalière. Je ne sais vraiment pas qui j'inviterais. »

C'était la vérité, en partie du moins. Depuis Poudlard, ses interactions sociales s'étaient limitées aux Maraudeurs, Lily, et d'autres membres de l'Ordre. Pas vraiment d'opportunités pour rencontrer… une copine. Ou même juste une amie.

Il y eut un nouveau moment de silence. Remus hésitait à demander la question qu'il avait vraiment en tête.

« Est-ce que tu sais si Sirius vient accompagné ? »

Son ton était dégagé, ne laissant rien pour le trahir. L'expression de Lily changea quand même, son sourire devenant figé un instant.

« Il ne t'en a pas parlé ? » demanda-t-elle, incertaine.

« Euh… non, je ne crois pas. »

Quelque chose clochait, Remus ne savait pas quoi.

« Je pense qu'il va venir avec quelqu'un, oui. »

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi la jeune femme semblait aussi mal-à-l'aise d'admettre cela. Aux dernières nouvelles, Sirius n'avait jamais eut de problèmes à se trouver une cavalière.

« Angela ? » offrit Remus, et voyant Lily secouer la tête il continua « Une nouvelle copine ? »

« Non pas exactement… Remus, je ne suis pas sûre que je devrais être la personne qui t'en parles… »

Il resta interdit un moment, la fixant sans bouger. Il la pressa:

« Pas une copine ? »

« Non… un copain. »

Il eut l'impression de crier intérieurement. _Quoi ?_

« Un copain ? Un ami tu veux dire ? »

« Non, un copain, un amoureux », répondit Lily d'un air désolé.

Remus ne sut pas comment il était supposé réagir. Son esprit était complètement vide et il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Ça ne pouvait être vrai… Sirius n'était pas… gay ?

Après un long moment en silence, Lily continua, hésitante:

« Ça fait quelques semaines qu'ils se voient… James l'a rencontré. Il parait qu'il est sympa. »

Remus se força à revenir à la réalité.

« Quelqu'un qu'on connait ? »

« Non, il est français je crois. »

« Ah, je vois. »

Il y eut un moment de flottement. Remus dut se forcer à respirer normalement, à garder ses mains immobile sur la table. À rester impassible. _Ce n'était ni la première ni la dernière fois qu'il aurait à prétendre…_

« Ça va, Remus ? »

Il avait besoin de se lever de table, de marcher un peu. Il prit l'excuse de ramener leur tasses vides dans la cuisine et de les rincer dans l'évier.

« Oui, c'est correct. Juste un peu surpris. »

Lily vint le rejoindre, les bras croisés, l'air contrit.

« Est-ce que j'ai bien fait de te le dire ? »

Le jeune homme se retourna vers elle. Il essaya d'avoir un sourire rassurant.

« Oui, merci. Ça aurait été une surprise de simplement le voir arriver comme ça samedi… »

Quelques jours plus tard, Remus se répétait cette phrase mentalement, encore et encore. _Ça aurait été une surprise… Ça aurait été une surprise…_

Les invitations indiquaient 20h, mais Sirius arriva en retard, comme à son habitude. Les invités étaient éparpillés entre le jardin à l'extérieur, et le salon et la cuisine à l'intérieur. Dehors des lampions magiques avaient commencé à s'allumer d'eux-mêmes alors que la lumière du jour tombait. Remus se tenait près d'une énième gerbe de lys éparpillée dans la cour, une coupe de champagne à la main et discutant avec une des amies de Lily qu'il n'avait pas revue depuis Poudlard.

Et puis une petite commotion un peu plus loin quand Sirius arriva et que James l'accueilli comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis des semaines. C'est là qu'il le vit. Blond, grand et mince, l'air gêné mais souriant. Se tenant un peu en retrait jusqu'à ce que Sirius commence à le présenter.

Ça aurait été une surprise…

Remus sentit quelque chose se serrer en lui, mais il n'en laissa rien paraître. Il ne bougea pas, continua sa conversation, continua à tenir sa coupe de champagne. Continua à respirer.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait Sirius avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il en avait presque l'habitude, à la longue. Par contre c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait avec un autre homme. La première fois que Sirius faisait quoi que ce soit qui pourrait suggérer qu'il n'était pas entièrement hétéro. _À l'exception de l'incident dans le dortoir au printemps dernier…_

C'était un sentiment étrange. À l'époque, Remus avait cru que Sirius se moquait de lui, qu'il trouvait son béguin pour lui ridicule, drôle. Il était ivre, et peut-être que cette Gryffondor de septième année venait de le rejeter, dans la salle commune, Remus n'en savait rien. Mais il avait cru Sirius entièrement, totalement hétéro. C'était lui le loup-garou, le pervers, l'homosexuel…

Peut-être que ça ne voulait rien dire. Sirius pouvait sortir avec qui il voulait, sans que cela affecte sa relation avec Remus. Après tout, ils étaient amis, rien d'autre.

Après un temps, Sirius fit son chemin à travers la cour, passant d'un groupe à l'autre. Il avait l'air bien, il souriait, parlait beaucoup. Il avait l'air amoureux.

« Ah, Moony, tu es là ! »

Remus se retourna en l'entendant approcher, s'assurant d'avoir lui-même un sourire sur les lèvres.

« Sirius, comment vas-tu ? »

« Remus, je te présente François… François, voici Remus, le camarade d'école dont je t'ai parlé. »

Il serra la main tendue du blond, comme s'il n'y avait rien de plus naturel. Le tout ne dura que quelques secondes. L'instant suivant, Sirius était déjà reparti saluer quelqu'un d'autre, son copain derrière lui.

Remus avala une gorgée de champagne.

« En tout cas, je ne l'aurais jamais vue venir celle-là… »

Sa compagne regardait encore en direction de Sirius, le nez plissé et une expression de dégoût sur ses traits. Remus la regarda d'un air surpris avant de se rappeler… _Oh oui, l'homosexualité anormale… Comme s'il avait pu oublier…_

« Tu étais au courant ? » lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton léger.

« Oui, enfin, quelqu'un me l'avait dit. »

La conversation dévia et Remus essaya de ne plus y penser. Il eut bientôt un toast, des canapés passés sur des plateaux, des desserts. James n'arrêtait pas de sourire et d'embrasser Lily, elle même radieuse, en robe longue avec des fleurs dans les cheveux.

Ce n'est que bien plus tard que Remus revit Sirius. Il était dans le salon, en grande conversation avec Frank Longbottom et Fabian Prewett. Et François. Remus remarqua que Sirius avait passé un bras autour de son copain, mais qu'au lieu de laisser sa main reposer sur sa taille, il l'avait enfouie dans la poche de pantalon arrière du blond. Comme s'il n'y avait rien de plus naturel.

Remus manqua de faire demi-tour à l'instant.

« Ah, Remus ! », l'appela l'autre Maraudeur. « Te rappelles-tu de la fois où James s'est perdu dans la forêt interdite sans ses lunettes ? Fabian ne me crois pas. »

Il étira ses lèvres en un sourire aimable.

« La fois où il était en pyjamas ? Oh là, ça fait longtemps, ça… »

Au début, il n'aurait pas cru être capable de converser ainsi avec Sirius et les autres hommes. Se remémorer leurs aventures d'école, rire à nouveaux des pièges qu'ils avaient tendus aux Serpentards… Se moquer des nombreuses tentatives futiles de James pour séduire Lily. Remus se surprit à penser que son amitié avec Sirius lui avait manqué.

Il s'était tenu à l'écart depuis la fin de l'année scolaire, restant au cottage, côtoyant surtout Lily et parfois James. Mais déjà durant leur septième année, les choses étaient différentes. Remus avait été distant. D'une manière il avait espéré que ses sentiments envers Sirius disparaîtraient s'il limitait son temps en compagnie du jeune homme. Au final, cela n'avait servi à rien, et il s'ennuyait de son ami.

Peut-être était-ce aussi simple que cela. Redevenir ami, attendre que le béguin disparaisse. Que tout rentre dans l'ordre, comme avant.

 _Ou pas…_

Malgré toute sa détermination, Remus n'arrivait pas à ignorer Sirius, qui semblait le dévorer du regard au fur et à mesure que la conversation avançait. Sirius qui souriait dans sa direction, riait de ses blagues, le poussait à raconter ses meilleurs histoires… S'il n'avait pas eut sa main dans la poche arrière d'un autre, Remus aurait juré qu'il était en train de flirter avec lui. C'était plaisant mais troublant en même temps.

Il dut s'excuser après un moment, simplement pour s'éloigner de Sirius et aller prendre de l'air. Il n'avait plus l'habitude de ce genre d'interactions, du bruit, du champagne… Tout ça lui montait à la tête. Et puis ce n'était pas le moment de s'imaginer des choses.

La salle de bain du rez-de-chaussé était occupée, alors il monta pour utiliser celle du premier étage. Se laver les mains le rafraichit et lui fit du bien. Le miroir lui renvoya une image assez plaisante de lui-même. La soirée n'avait pas été aussi mauvaise qu'il l'avait craint.

Avisant sa montre, il se dit qu'il était assez tard pour qu'il prenne congé sans que cela ne paraisse étrange.

Il sursauta soudain lorsqu'il entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir. Surpris, il vit Sirius se faufiler à l'intérieur avant de refermer derrière lui.

« Euh… j'étais là avant toi », dit-il pour plaisanter, ne sachant quoi penser.

« Hey », répondit simplement Sirius, sans esquisser un geste pour sortir.

Il y eut un moment de silence. Remus était immobile devant le lavabo, à moitié tourné vers Sirius, et ce dernier était encore planté devant la porte, les mains croisées dans son dos.

« Ça fait un bout de temps qu'on ne s'est pas vu tous les deux… » fit Sirius, étrangement hésitant.

« Oui, un peu… Dumbledore vous tient occupés toi et James. »

« Peut-être, en effet », répondit le jeune homme, un sourire en coin.

Remus se rapprocha lentement de Sirius, se disant qu'ils continueraient cette conversation une fois à l'extérieur. S'il pouvait simplement ne plus bloquer la porte…

« Tu veux qu'on discute ? » proposa Remus.

Sirius ne répondit pas immédiatement, se contentant de le fixer longuement.

« Tu m'as manqué, Moony. »

Il était impossible de se méprendre sur la signification du regard que Sirius lui lança ensuite. Appréciateur, il le parcourut lentement des yeux, des pieds à la tête, sans se presser. Remus déglutit.

En deux pas, Sirius l'avait entouré de ses bras et une bouche brûlante vint se presser contre ses lèvres. Remus essaya de se défaire de l'étreinte mais l'autre homme le retenait fermement, l'empêchant de bouger.

« Sirius, qu'est-ce que tu… »

« Shhhh… »

Un baiser pressant le fit taire. Remus se força d'abord à rester immobile et à ne pas embrasser Sirius en retour, mais la chaleur lui montait aux joues et il n'avait plus les idées claires. C'était un baiser violent, avide, et il sentit que Sirius ne lui laissait d'autres choix que d'y répondre.

Il se retrouva pressé contre un mur, les mains agrippant les robes de Sirius, le repoussant et l'attirant à lui en même temps. Sirius s'était déjà attaqué à son col de chemise et il sentit bientôt la bouche de l'homme contre son cou.

« Sirius, arrête… »

Il haletait déjà, contre son gré.

« Tu as… un copain… François… qui t'attend… »

Sirius arrêta d'embrasser son cou mais il ne se recula pas, le maintenant toujours contre le mur. Il vint frotter son nez contre sa tempe, avant de parler directement contre son oreille :

« J'ai envie de toi. »

Pour appuyer ses mots, il vint coller ses hanches aux siennes et Remus put sentir son érection contre sa jambe. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge. Sirius se recula imperceptiblement, et planta ses yeux dans les siens, soudainement immobile.

C'était une question silencieuse. Remus hésita un instant, mais il ne put résister. Il vint happer les lèvres de l'autre homme qui lui rendit son baiser sans attendre. Sirius se frotta contre lui à nouveau, laissant échapper un grognement sourd.

Remus tenta de ralentir le rythme effréné imposé par Sirius, mais ce dernier se montra intraitable. Il vint poser une main sur son sexe et Remus ne put retenir un gémissement étouffé. Déjà l'homme lui retirait sa robe qu'il laissa tomber au sol et s'attaquait à la boucle de sa ceinture.

Remus n'arrivait plus à penser. C'était à peine s'il avait le temps de respirer entre deux baisers ardents de son compagnon. Il aurait aimé arrêter Sirius, le forcer à reprendre ses esprits, mais l'autre homme semblait déterminé du contraire.

Un instant plus tard, Sirius le força à se retourner et il se trouva plaqué face contre le mur.

« Attends… »

Ils allaient beaucoup trop vite. Déjà Sirius le poussait au-delà de ce que Remus avait imaginé dans ses fantasmes. Il sentit un doigts contre la peau nue de ses fesses et il se crispa. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il ne voulait pas de Sirius ainsi, mais il avait peur que s'il l'arrêtait maintenant il n'y aurait pas de deuxième chance.

« Oui ? » entendit-il dans un grognement.

« Ok… »

Il eut l'impression que Sirius ne le prépara que pour quelques secondes avant de le sentir en lui, le pénétrant d'un mouvement long. Remus en eut le souffle coupé de douleur et de plaisir à la fois. Face au mur, la tête enfouie dans ses coudes repliés contre la parois, il serra les poings et ferma les yeux, se forçant à rester silencieux.

C'était une sensation de brûlure insupportable, mais alors que son corps lui criait d'y mettre fin, son esprit voulait que Sirius ne s'arrête jamais. Sirius pressé contre son corps, Sirius s'agrippant à ses hanches, Sirius respirant dans son cou… Remus perdit la notion du temps, oublia la pièce qui les entourait. Il ne faisait qu'exister dans le moment présent, à la merci de Sirius.

Puis l'homme saisit ses hanches plus fermement et donna un dernier coup de rein alors qu'un frisson le parcourait. Puis il resta immobile. Remus souffla, et osa finalement ouvrir les yeux. Il sentit un baiser déposé sur sa nuque. Après un moment il put se retourner.

Sirius était déjà en train de réajuster son pantalon.

Remus le fixa en silence, essayant de reprendre son souffle. Sirius eut un autre sourire en coin, puis l'embrassa langoureusement une dernière fois.

« Tu crois qu'ils ont remarqué notre absence ? » dit-il, désinvolte.

Ne laissant pas à Remus le temps de répondre, il se regarda dans le miroir rapidement pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux et sortit de la salle de bain, refermant derrière lui.

Remus fixa la porte pour un temps, l'esprit embrumé, ne sachant ce qu'il était supposé faire. Tournant légèrement la tête, il avisa son propre reflet qui le dévisageait dans le miroir.

Les cheveux en bataille, sa chemise fripée et à moitié déboutonnée, son pantalon descendu à mi-cuisse… Il avait l'air d'une traînée.

Ou de quelqu'un qui vient de tirer un coup dans les toilettes de son meilleur ami, au choix.

En réajustant son pantalon, Remus remarqua que même s'il n'avait pas jouit, son érection était déjà disparue d'elle-même. Il n'osa plus se regarder jusqu'à ce qu'il ait remis ses vêtements en place et enfilé sa robe de sorcier qui avait été jetée au sol. C'est en utilisant le lavabo qu'il se rendit compte que ses mains tremblaient. Il essaya de se calmer, mais ses nerfs refusaient de lui obéir.

En quittant la salle de bain il jeta un autre coup d'oeil à sa montre. Dix minutes à peine s'étaient écoulées depuis l'arrivée de Sirius.

Il prit son temps pour redescendre au rez-de-chaussé et retourner dans la cour arrière. De là, il pourrait simplement marcher jusqu'au cottage sans être remarqué. Il n'était pas vraiment en état de saluer Lily et James en bonne et due forme.

En passant devant le salon, il vit Sirius de loin. Il était de retour aux côtés de François. La main à nouveau dans la poche arrière du pantalon de son copain.

Remus eut soudainement l'envie de vomir.

Il fit de son mieux pour s'éloigner en silence.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Note de l'auteur:**

Beaucoup d'entre vous vouliez savoir quand est-ce que Sirius et Remus allait enfin s'avouer leur amour infini l'un l'autre... et bien... ça ne sera pas si facile que ça.

J'attends vos reviews!

* * *

Chapitre 3:

Quelques semaines s'écoulèrent avant que Remus ne revoit Sirius.

Il revenait au cottage par une fin de soirée pluvieuse, après trois nuits passées dans le nord de l'Écosse pour le compte de l'Ordre. Sur le pas de la porte l'attendait un gros molosse au poil noir.

Remus soupira. Sa seule envie à ce moment-là était de se coucher dans un lit chaud et de dormir aussi longtemps que possible. Mais déjà le chien l'avait remarqué et battait joyeusement de la queue en l'attendant.

« Salut Padfoot… »

Un aboiement enjoué lui répondit, et il déverrouilla la porte pour les laisser entrer tous les deux. Il ôta ses bottes boueuses et sa cape de voyage et alla directement s'affaler dans le fauteuil le plus proche. Il eut immédiatement envie de fermer les paupières et de se laisser aller au sommeil, la tête appuyée sur sa main, le coude sur l'accoudoir, mais il vit que Sirius reprenait sa forme humaine.

« Salut ! Hé, c'est sympa chez toi… »

Le jeune homme tourna sur lui-même, debout devant l'entrée, jetant un coup d'oeil à la cuisine, au salon et à la petite salle à manger.

« Hmm », acquiesça Remus sans prendre la peine d'ouvrir la bouche.

« Comment était l'Écosse ? »

« Humide. »

Il y eut un silence, Remus n'ayant rien à rajouter sur le sujet. Il décida de fermer les paupières en attendant que Sirius se remette à parler.

« Je ne peux pas croire que je n'étais jamais venu voir où tu habites… »

Puis voyant que son interlocuteur restait silencieux, il continua :

« On ne se voit plus très souvent Moony… »

Remus rouvrit les yeux en moins d'une seconde pour fixer Sirius d'un regard dur. Il avait entendu cette phrase auparavant… avant d'être embrassé contre son gré. Voyant que Sirius était encore à quelques mètres de lui, il essaya de se détendre.

« Si tu le dis. »

« Je suppose qu'après s'être vu tous les jours pendant sept ans, il y allait nécessairement avoir une différence mais… C'est à peine si on s'est vu pour la pleine lune le mois dernier. »

« En effet. »

Les épaules de Sirius s'affaissèrent et il eut l'air découragé pour un instant. Remus ne voyait pas pourquoi il ferait l'effort de participer d'avantage à cette conversation.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Remus ? Tu m'en veux pour quelque chose. »

Le jeune homme sentit un accès de colère monter en lui, mais il était trop fatigué pour confronter Sirius.

« J'aimerais bien que tu ne m'utilises plus pour tromper ton copain, à l'avenir », dit-il d'un ton détaché, ses yeux fixant l'autre homme sans ciller.

Sirius eut un air presque insulté, mais Remus n'y cru pas une seule seconde. C'était l'air que l'autre Maraudeur se donnait lorsqu'il était pris en faute.

« François et moi ne sommes même plus en couple… » se défendit-il.

Remus haussa un sourcil, incrédule, avant de soupirer. _C'était ainsi qu'il se justifiait ?_

« Peu importe, » dit-il en se levant lentement de son fauteuil. « Je n'ai pas vu mon lit depuis trois jours, je vais me coucher maintenant. »

Sirius eut à nouveau l'air découragé.

« Quoi ? Mais Moony… il faut qu'on parle… »

« Demain. Ou n'importe quand, je m'en fiches, juste pas maintenant », dit-il en continuant sa progression vers sa chambre à coucher, ignorant Sirius.

« Je ne m'en vais pas d'ici tant que nous n'aurons pas discuté. »

« Fait ce que tu veux Sirius, bonne nuit. »

Et à cela il ferma la porte de sa chambre d'un mouvement vif.

Sirius, déconfit, fixa le pan de bois pour un moment avant secouer la tête et de retourner au salon. D'un coup de baguette il alluma un feu dans la cheminée, reprit sa forme canine et se roula en boule devant l'âtre.

0-0-0

Le lendemain matin Remus se réveilla passé 11h alors qu'une odeur de saucisses rôties embaumait la maisonnette. Sirius le salua d'une voix enjouée depuis la cuisine, poêle à la main, et insista pour qu'il s'asseye directement à table. Bientôt il eut devant lui oeufs, toasts, bacon et pommes de terres rôties. Remus étouffa un bâillement avant de mordre dans une tranche de pain.

Il avait espéré qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil lui éclaircirait les idées, mais il ne savait toujours pas quoi penser maintenant que Sirius s'affairait dans sa cuisine. Manger au moins lui donnait l'opportunité de réfléchir en silence.

Remus en voulait toujours à Sirius. Il n'avait pas aimé la façon dont son ami l'avait utilisé dans son infidélité. Il frémissait encore en se rappelant comment l'homme avait ignoré chacune de ses tentatives pour mettre fin à leur étreinte, comme s'il n'avait que faire de son opinion. Il avait honte de ce qu'ils avaient fait.

Pendant ce temps, Sirius semblait croire que des oeufs sur le plat et ses yeux de chien battu allaient suffirent pour se faire pardonner.

« Tu veux d'autres saucisses Moony ? »

Remus le fixa un moment sans répondre.

« Pourquoi es-tu ici Sirius ? »

Le sourire du Maraudeur s'estompa quelque peu.

« Il faut qu'on parle », répondit-il comme il l'avait fait le jour d'avant.

« Et de quoi ? » rétorqua Remus en s'enfonçant dans sa chaise, les bras croisés, l'air buté.

Sirius se mordit la lèvre et alla déposer sa poêle avant de s'asseoir à table, face à Remus.

« J'ai fait quelque chose qui t'a blessé, et je n'aime pas quand tu es fâché contre moi. »

« Ah oui, et qu'as-tu fait ? » continua Remus comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant.

Sirius fronça les sourcils, n'aimant pas son ton.

« Apparemment tu m'en veux d'avoir trompé mon ex-copain. Mais si je me rappelle bien à l'époque tu semblais plutôt réceptif à l'idée. »

Remus haussa les sourcils, peu impressionné par l'attaque.

« C'est ça ton excuse ? Je ne t'ai pas cassé la figure quand tu m'as embrassé alors c'est aussi de ma faute ? »

« Je croyais que c'est ce que tu voulais. Après avoir passé la soirée à me reluquer… »

Remus plissa les yeux.

« Vraiment ? Après toute ses années tu devrais mieux me connaître. Tu penses vraiment que je suis le genre de personne à vouloir m'envoyer en l'air dans les toilettes de deux de mes meilleurs amis ? Le jour de leur fête de fiançailles ? Tu crois que c'est ce que je voulais ? »

Sirius eut un air buté.

« Ça fait un an que tu me veux. »

« Et ça te donne le droit de me sauter dessus ? »

Sirius maugréa avant de soudainement se lever pour se rapprocher vivement de lui, contournant la table.

« N'y penses même pas ! » averti Remus, voyant que Sirius était sur le point de l'embrasser.

L'autre homme poussa un cri de frustration avant de se reculer et de se diriger vers les fenêtres de la cuisine en serrant les poings.

Il prit un temps pour se calmer, respirant fort, regardant au dehors et évitant de faire face à Remus. Il se retourna finalement, lentement.

« Désolé de t'avoir sauté dessus. » Et voyant Remus insister du regard : « Et excuse-moi d'avoir trompé François… quoi que je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu t'en fais pour lui. Est-ce qu'on peut oublier tout ça maintenant ? »

Remus eut une moue dubitative, avant de reprendre sa fourchette et de continuer à manger son petit-déjeuner. Sirius avait dit ce qu'il avait voulu entendre, mais Remus ne s'en trouva pas entièrement satisfait. L'autre homme avait l'habitude de dire certaines choses et de les oublier par la suite.

« Amis à nouveau ? » dit-il quand même après un moment.

Sirius eut un grand sourire en retour.

0-0-0

Ils avaient probablement été naïfs, tous les deux.

Au début, tout semblait être revenu à la normale. Ils sortirent tous les quatre pour fêter l'anniversaire de Peter en septembre, comme si de rien n'était. James et Sirius se joignirent à Remus pour repeindre l'intérieur du cottage et à réparer la toiture qui fuyait. Remus visita Sirius à Londres à quelques reprises. Ils aidèrent aux préparatifs du mariage de James et Lily. Ils travaillèrent de plus en plus ensemble pour le compte de l'Ordre, les forces de Voldemort grandissant de jour en jour.

Ils avaient presque oublié la fête de fiançailles.

C'était un vendredi soir et Remus avait de nouveau décidé de s'inviter chez Sirius pour passer une soirée tranquille dans son appartement londonien. L'endroit était étrangement devenu un refuge pour le loup-garou au cour de la dernière semaine alors que James et Lily semblaient l'avoir choisi comme arbitre dans toutes leurs décisions de dernière minute concernant le mariage. Un jour c'était « les serviettes de tables bleues ou lavande ? », le suivant c'était déjà « rester l'ami de James ou faire pleurer Lily ».

« Ils auraient dû faire toutes les décorations en rouge et or… Voilà, tout simple », déclara Sirius, assis sur le tapis alors que Remus secoua la tête, encore dépassé par les actions de leurs amis.

Étalé de tout son long sur le sofa en coin, le jeune homme essaya de reprendre la lecture de son livre, mais c'était sans compter la présence de l'autre Maraudeur qui semblait prendre plaisir à commenter à voix haute les nouvelles qu'il lisait dans la Gazette.

« Les Canons de Chudley vont encore finir au bas du classement cette année, c'est pas possible… »

Puis deux ou trois minutes plus tard:

« L'été a été plus pluvieux qu'à l'habitude dans le sud de l'Écosse parait-il… »

Remus fit mine de tourner une page de son livre, même si en réalité il n'avait pas retenu un seul mot des trois derniers paragraphes.

« Accident de portoloin … »

« Sirius », interrompit Remus. Puis énonçant chaque mot: « Je suis venu ici en quête de silence et de tranquillité. J'essai de lire. »

Cela sembla fonctionner pour moins d'une minute.

« Personne n'a jamais vraiment décrit mon appartement comme étant calme ou silencieux… »

Remus leva les yeux vers le plafond, laissant finalement tomber son livre sur son ventre.

« Tu fais exprès Padfoot… »

« Il va falloir que tu ailles plus loin que Londres pour lire en paix. Soit que ce sont les mariés enragés, ou alors ce pauvre Sirius qui ne peut s'empêcher de faire la conversation… Tu n'as vraiment pas de chance ! »

Remus leva les yeux au ciel en entendant Sirius parler ainsi de lui-même à la troisième personne.

« Il te faudrait un refuge secret… dans le nord de l'Écosse peut-être ? Oh ! J'ai mieux. En Irlande ! »

Sirius sembla réfléchir à cette option pendant un moment, un doigt sur les lèvres, pensif.

« Tu n'as qu'à te trouver une copine, pas trop bavarde, qui aime lire… et qui habite en Irlande. »

Remus resta interdit un long moment, couché sur le dos et fixant le plafond, attendant que Sirius corrige le tir.

« Vraiment Sirius ? Je croyais que nous avions franchi cette étape il y a quelques mois déjà… »

« Quoi ? Tu n'aimes pas l'Irlande ? »

Remus lui lança un regard incrédule.

« Une copine ? Je suis gay… »

« Oh. »

Sirius sembla songeur un moment. Finalement il se coucha sur l'épais tapis blanc. Remus, lui-même étendu sur le sofa, dut se résoudre à ne pas voir le visage de son ami alors qu'il se remit à parler:

« Tu sais j'aime les deux, hommes et femmes. Des fois j'oublie que… tout le monde n'est pas comme moi. »

Remus resta silencieux.

« Comment as-tu su que tu étais gay ? Je veux dire… »

« Pourquoi suis-je certain que je ne rencontrerai pas la femme de mes rêves demain matin ? » demanda Remus, complétant sa phrase.

« Mmm », acquiesça Sirius.

Remus prit un moment pour réfléchir. Le fait de parler couché sur le sofa, sans avoir à regarder Sirius, favorisait les confidences.

« Je suppose qu'en voyant James qui rêvait toujours de Lily… et toi qui sortait sans cesse avec une nouvelle fille… C'était plus facile de m'apercevoir que je n'avais aucune envie de vous imiter. »

« Et sortir avec un garçon ? »

Remus fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne pense pas que les gens auraient accepté ça… »

Il ne pouvait voir la réaction de Sirius, il se releva donc sur un coude pour apercevoir son ami toujours étendu sur le tapis, un air confus sur les traits.

« Tu crois ? »

« Tu te souviens des deux gars de Poufsouffle qui avaient étés découverts dans une vieille salle de classe en train de s'embrasser, en cinquième année ? »

Sirius fixait toujours le plafond mais son expression changea légèrement.

« Ils sont devenus la risée de l'école », continua Remus. « Les Serpentards n'ont pas arrêté de se moquer d'eux jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient tous deux passé leurs ASPICs. »

« Ok, peut-être », admit Sirius.

Il y eut un autre silence, mais Remus avait presque l'impression d'entendre les méninges de son ami s'affairer.

« Et maintenant ? » dit-il finalement. « Tu pourrais avoir un copain sans que personne n'ait à le savoir. À part James, Peter et moi bien sûr… »

Remus eut presque un rire amer en l'entendant. Sirius semblait naturellement s'exclure comme partenaire potentiel. _Croyait-il vraiment qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre ?_

« Ce n'est probablement pas le bon moment pour révéler à qui que ce soit de nouveau où je vais à chaque pleine lune… Avec la guerre qui se prépare, je ne crois pas que les sorciers de mon genre vont se retrouver du bon côté. »

Sirius le dévisagea d'un air peiné.

« Ne dis pas ça Moony… »

Remus eut une moue dubitative avant de s'étendre de nouveau sur le sofa. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'entendre Sirius lui dire pour une énième fois qu'il n'avait pas à cacher son statut de loup-garou, ou que qui que ce soit qui en valait vraiment la peine l'accepterait comme il était.

Mais Sirius le surprit, comme il en avait l'habitude de plus en plus ces derniers mois.

« Si tu restes en couple qu'un ou deux mois à chaque fois, personne ne remarquera jamais que tu disparais à chaque pleine lune. »

La suggestion était tellement inattendue que Remus ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

« Sirius ! Tu es absolument incorrigible ! »

Remus rigola encore un moment avant de se rendre compte que Sirius était resté silencieux. Lui jetant un coup d'oeil, il fut surpris de voir sa mine renfrognée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Rien. »

Remus insista du regard, peu convaincu.

« Je sais ce que vous vous dîtes, quand je ne suis pas là… »

Remus écarquilla les yeux, confus. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir dit quoi que ce soit dans le dos de Sirius.

« Je suis toujours avec quelqu'un de nouveau, n'est-ce pas ? Une semaine avec l'un, la semaine suivante avec l'autre… » expliqua le Maraudeur en fixant résolument le tapis.  
« Mais je n'ai que 18 ans ! Je n'ai pas envie de rencontrer mon âme soeur demain matin. Je veux profiter de mes années de jeunesse encore un peu, ne pas m'attacher à quelqu'un tout de suite… »

Remus hocha la tête lentement.

« Je suis heureux pour James », continua Sirius. « Je suis content de savoir qu'il va épouser Lily. Mais tout ça c'est simplement… pas pour moi, pas tout de suite. »

« Je comprend Padfoot, c'est normal. »

Remus cru comprendre en effet. C'était le Sirius qu'il connaissait, passant toujours d'un partenaire à l'autre, sans attache. Il l'était à l'époque avec les filles, et maintenant avec… un peu tout le monde qui attirait son attention, apparemment. C'était simplement la première fois qu'il entendait son ami le dire à voix haute.

D'une certaine manière, cela expliquait un peu le soir où ils avaient joué à la bouteille, à Poudlard. Et la fête de fiançailles. Un Sirius volage, qui allait vers ce qui accrochait son regard, qui essayait de profiter de ses 18 ans, et qui n'essayait pas de maintenir une relation de couple pour plus d'un mois.

Remus avait essayé d'ignorer l'implication derrière tout cela. _Il n'était qu'un parmi les autres, rien de plus…_

Remus pensa pouvoir comprendre. Ils n'avaient que 18 ans, ce n'était pas le moment d'entreprendre quelque chose de sérieux. Pas avec la guerre qui les guettait. Alors quand il se tint devant la porte de l'appartement, remettant son manteau, Remus ne pensa pas trop à Sirius qui se tenait tout près de lui. Il essaya de ne pas remarquer la lumière de la lune qui éclairait son visage et se reflétait dans ses yeux. Et il resta immobile quand l'autre homme se pencha lentement vers lui.

C'était un baiser lent, sans hâte. Ils étaient simplement debout dans l'obscurité du hall d'entrée, se touchant à peine. Sirius ne fit rien pour approfondir leur étreinte, et Remus n'esquissa aucun geste lorsque l'autre homme se recula.

Seulement un hochement de tête.

« Ça te va ? »

« Rien de sérieux, c'est ça ? »

« C'est ça. »

Remus acquiesça. Il se força à comprendre.


End file.
